Hide and Seek
by Flaignhan
Summary: He's not as daft as he looks. [Spoilers for Sound of Drums]


**A/N:** Massive thanks to all those who read and reviewed Body Heat, you all made me feel so amazingly good about it when I was so insecure about posting. So insecure in fact that my stomach squirmed when I had a pop-up saying "You have received one new email from But you all seemed to like it so thanks a million for that. Also, regarding this, I don't think we get to see nearly enough Leo so I thought I'd give him his moment. In fact, we see so little of him that we don't even know the name of his girlfriend, or his child. Actually, we don't even know if the child's a girl or a boy, but in this case I've gone for a boy. (I've just got a feeling). Anyway, tried to find out what the girlfriend was called, couldn't, so I went for Tanya. And for the child I opted for Mackenzie, just in case none of that's clear in this. Oh, and this is by no means my best work, just something I needed to get out of my system. If you're looking for my best stuff...well, I think (now) that Body Heat's probably one of them...but it's really long so beware. Anyway, once more into the breach!

* * *

**Hide and Seek.**

**by Flaignhan.**

* * *

"Ooh a nice little game of hide and seek, I love that. But I'll find you Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other, must be…what? A hundred trillion years?" 

"Let them go Saxon. Do you hear me? Let them go!"

"I'm here."

"Doctor…"

Leo's phone went dead. "Martha?" No answer. "Martha are you there?" Tanya had stopped pushing the pram and was watching him worriedly. He flipped his phone shut and took a deep breath.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

"It's Mr Saxon, he's – he's got my family…and Martha, he's hunting Martha down…" he said all this slowly, as though still trying to process the information himself.

"What are you on about?" Tanya asked, frowning in confusion.

"Martha kept telling me I needed to hide, and then Mr _Saxon_ took over the phone…" he looked at the phone in his hand. "He can trace it…" He looked up and down the street worriedly, he could chuck it into the sea, but would he be able to get away in time? He could leave it on a bus, but that would be too obvious, going the same route. There was a pick up truck nearby, its owner getting into it and putting his seat belt on. "C'mon." Tanya followed him, pushing Mackenzie along in the pram, looking at Leo as if he were insane. What was he babbling on about? What did his family have to do with Mr Saxon? She frowned as he slipped his phone into the back of the pick up truck and proceeded to cross the road as if nothing had happened.

"Leo what are you-"

"We need to hide." There was movement and Leo looked up, pausing outside an electrical shop. A CCTV camera had just turned around and was focussing on him. His eyes widened. Tanya had noticed the CCTV camera too. So maybe he _hadn't_ been babbling, maybe he was telling the truth.

"We should go to the police," Tanya told him.

"Don't be stupid," Leo argued, "They're all working for Saxon. We need to get out, fast."

"Why can't we go to Boxer's?"

"Martha said to do that, but Saxon heard, he'll find Boxer, we need to…what the f-"

"Leo!" Tanya scolded, "I don't want Mackenzie growing up with a foul mouth!" She turned to see what Leo was looking at now. Martha's picture, along with the pictures of two other men she had never seen before were on the TV screen in the window of the electrical shop with the headline rolling across the bottom of the screen: 'Nationwide Hunt For Terror Suspects'. "What's Martha done?" Tanya asked, biting her lip worriedly.

"She hasn't done anything," Leo answered agitatedly. "Well, nothing that causes this, anyway," he nodded to the screen. "Saxon's done it. They can't go anywhere. Blimey…my sister's got a warrant out for her arrest!" Had the situation not been so serious, were his family not being held prisoner, Leo would have laughed. Perfect Martha, the trainee doctor with her face on the telly along with that Doctor bloke and some other guy, all terrorist suspects. Leo tore his eyes away from the screen. Boxer's place was only in the next street, they could go there, try and disguise themselves in some fashion and then…he didn't know.

"'Ere, Leo! I just saw your sister on the telly!"

"Not _now_, Boxer," Leo growled, rifling through his bag for a change of clothes. "You got a coat I can borrow?" Boxer nodded and went into his bedroom, grabbing his coat from his wardrobe and chucking it at Leo.

"It's boiling out there Leo, you sure you want that?"

"Leo it's gonna be obvious if you're the only person wearing a massive parka in the whole country," he turned to Tanya and sighed. "What about a hat?" Boxer went into his bedroom again, emerging with a Chelsea cap and tossing it to Leo, who groaned.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Boxer grinned. "Right, Tanya, do something with your hair, we need to look different, they've already seen us on CCTV." Tanya nodded and went into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later when Leo was dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt, scowling under his cap. He smiled when he saw Tanya, hair clipped up, face made up so she looked really quite different, complete with a new outfit. "We've gotta leave the pram here, too much agro if we take it with us."

"We can't take Mackenzie with us when we're on the run!" Tanya cried.

"Whoa, hold up, on the run?" Boxer asked.

"Not _now_, Boxer. What would you rather we do, leave him here for when Saxon's men storm the place-"

"Excuse me?"

"-or take him with us so we won't be worrying?"

"But what if they find us?" Tanya asked desperately, wringing her hands and looking between Mackenzie and Leo.

"Martha'll get us out." Tanya looked at him as though he was delusional.

"Martha? She's a medical student, Leo, she's smart, yeah, she's not James flipping Bond though! We're talking about the Prime Minister, and the police, and just about everyone else in this blooming country who works for him! He's already got her up as a terror suspect so she can't do _anything_."

"Yeah but that Doctor bloke, he's a bit weird, but he's a bit good too. Trust me." Tanya's expression showed that this was the last thing she wanted to do, but she relented, unclipping Mackenzie from his pram and lifting him into her arms.

"Well we're gonna need to take his bag with us," Tanya said sulkily. Leo nodded and hoisted the rucksack onto his shoulder.

"See you later Boxer," he said. "Oh and don't bother phoning. Phone's dead." Boxer frowned as Leo held the door open for Tanya, following her after she'd stepped outside.

"Hold on!" Boxer called down the corridor, "What d'you mean 'when Saxon's men storm the place'?" When there was no answer, Boxer sighed and shut the door, frowning at the TV where face of his best friend's sister was still being shown, declaring her a terrorist suspect. "Blimey, it's all happening with the Joneses, isn't it?"

* * *

Gavin Silton frowned as he looked into his rear view mirror. That same black jeep had been following him ever since he'd got out of Brighton, even switching into the same lanes that he did on the motorway. He turned the radio up, trying to lose himself in the football commentary before indicating to leave the motorway, driving up the slip road, the black jeep following. 

It was when he was on a quieter road that another black jeep swerved in front of him, causing him to slam on the brakes, seatbelt cutting into his shoulder painfully as he lurched forward.

Half a dozen men surrounded his truck, guns at the ready, pointing straight at him. "Out of the car!" a dark haired man, dressed in an expensive suit strolled forward, taking no notice of the guns around him. Gavin complied, raising his hands in the air as he got out of the truck slowly.

"Sir!" another man in an expensive suit called from behind him. Gavin frowned as the man lifted a mobile phone from the back of his truck. "We've been tricked." The first man groaned and pressed a button on his earpiece.

"Mr Saxon, yes sir, he seems to have dumped his phone into the back of a truck. He could be anywhere." A pause and a wince, "I know, I'm sorry sir, the footage cut out after he went down another street, this was our only lead. Yes sir. It won't happen again sir. Of course I will sir. I…I understand." The man gulped before his air of authority returned, waving at the soldiers to return to the jeeps. "Apologies for the inconvenience Mr Silton, it appears someone has used you in an attempt to escape. Mr Saxon offers his sincerest apologies."

"Mr Saxon?" Gavin asked, not believing what he had heard.

"Yes sir." The man got back into his jeep and both of the black vehicles had soon departed, leaving Gavin with a very interesting story to tell his mates when he went to the pub that evening.

* * *

"Leo, are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"Yeah, even if they follow they won't be able to keep up, and look, there's about an hour between each stop so they won't be able to just drive along to the next stop and catch us there. Besides, no traffic on trains." Tanya sighed and held Mackenzie closer to her while Leo purchased some tickets for them.

"And what about when we get to…" she paused, looking at the departures board, "Blackpool?"

"We'll just have to get on another train."

"Oh great, another eighty quid," Tanya grumbled. "And where's all this money coming from? Don't forget the rent's due next week!"

"Look, if we get into any trouble I'll just ask mum if she can lend us some. Besides, she owes us for this; it was her who believed Saxon in the first place. Bet she's feeling pretty-" he stopped, swallowed a lump in his throat and made his way over to the barrier, showing their tickets to the guard before heading towards the platform.

They stopped in London and Leo and Tanya got up, Leo taking Mackenzie in his arms to give Tanya a break. "We need to get to Euston…it's about half an hour but we should be alright."

"But what about the CCTV, Leo? It's everywhere!"

"It's all we can do! I dunno what other options there are, but if you've got any ideas then tell me cos I've got no clue!" Tanya stayed silent and looked away from Leo. His expression softened and he balanced Mackenzie on his hip, one arm around his son while he took Tanya's hand in his own. "C'mon. It's gonna be alright, I promise." Tanya nodded and they made their way to the underground.

Someone shoved a free newspaper at Leo when they were about to board their Blackpool train and he took it, muttering, "something to pass the time, I s'pose."

Once the train was moving, Leo relaxed slightly, knowing no one could bother them until they got to the next stop, which was still ages away. He unfolded the newspaper and glanced at the front page, the whole thing taken up by the first contact story. He sighed, knowing it would be nothing he hadn't already heard and flicked through the newspaper idly, feet resting on the seat opposite him. "Oh my God…they're bloody quick, I'll give 'em that!" He showed Tanya the page he was looking and she raised her eyebrows.

"What's going on, Leo?" He shrugged, shifting in his chair slightly to make himself more comfortable whilst he read about his terrorist suspect of an older sister.

"It says 'the Jones family have been taken in for questioning'. He's got mum and dad and Tish, just like Martha said. And now he's hunting down Martha, and the Doctor, and this 'Captain Jack' bloke. Never met him before."

"Who's the Doctor? Doctor what?" Tanya asked, glancing down at Mackenzie every other second to make sure he was still asleep in her lap.

"I only met him the once. Just said he was 'The Doctor'. But you know all that stuff with Lazarus? Well he was there; him and Martha finished him off. Tish told me, she went with them. But she just disappeared from my party and turned up at the lab the next day with him. I dunno what's going on with them, but they don't half seem to get into a lot of trouble."

"So we're relying on a medical student, a doctor and some sort of captain to stop Saxon?"

"He's not a real doctor. Not a medical one, anyway."

"Well what sort of doctor is he, Leo? Cos I wanna know whose hands we're placing our lives in!"

"Keep your voice down!" Leo hissed, looking around nervously. "Hopefully we can just hide out on the trains until it's all over." He ripped the page out of the newspaper. "I'm keeping this and making a scrapbook. She'll love that."

"Yeah, I bet she will," Tanya replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

* * *

It was dark when they pulled into Blackpool Station, and there was barely a single soul left on the train. Leo and Tanya got off the train and decided to find a B&B for the night; there'd be no trains leaving this late. With any luck they'd find one which was out of the way and would be able to stay there for the night. And if it wasn't all over by morning…well, Leo supposed, they'd just have to get on another train, do a mini tour of Britain, courtesy of National Rail. 

This plan soon went out the window, because as they stepped outside into the cold night air, a dozen or so guns were pointed at them from all directions. A woman with dark hair and highly polished shoes stepped forward.

"Well well, Leo, you _have_ had us running about, haven't you? Cuff him!" One of the armed men stepped forward, and Leo gave in, allowing the man to fasten a cable tie around his wrists.

"And the girl?" he asked.

"Leave her be for now," the woman told him, "I'm not looking after the kid."

"He's got a name you know!" Leo replied angrily. "Look, can't you just leave them here?"

"Out of the question! Besides, Mr Saxon tells me you'll be a lot safer on board the Valiant. Not that your safety is his primary concern, but one does need _something_ to barter with. And after all, he doesn't want _dear_ Martha running at him in a blind fit of rage intending to avenge all your deaths. That would be quite inconvenient for him. Into the car, if you please?" Leo sighed and he and Tanya walked forward, getting into the car, Leo with some difficulty due to the confinement of his hands.

"Mr Saxon will be so pleased he's got the set," the woman said after a while.

"The set?" Leo questioned.

"All the Joneses, of course! Including mother and baby. Now if that doesn't persuade your sister to stop meddling in things that don't concern her then I don't know what will."

"You don't know Martha…" Leo muttered, before resting his head against the cool glass of the window, watching the scenery as they were driven towards the nearest airport.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
